Fennec Fox into an Eevee named Eve
by eeveemaster133
Summary: If you love Transformatration stories this is it. Rated T for one bad word.
1. Chapter 1

**Sheena: Hey Emily. I have a question.**

**Me: What is it Sheena?**

**Sheena: Do you Own anything?**

**Me: No, I dont own anything exept the idea.**

**Sheena: YEAH! SHE DOESNT OWN ANYTHING EXEPT THE IDEA.**

**Me: and please R&R. :3**

**Sheena: ok ok on with the Fic. X3  
><strong>

Prologue

Welcome to the world were both animals and Pokémon live together in harmony.

I'm telling you the story on how I got changed forever into a Pokémon called an Eevee.

I was an animal called a Fennec fox named Eve. I had bright red ears.

I was the most popular fox at the Fox Academy. I knew everyone.

Something was bothering me though.

I had a dream. My dream was to see the world in a different point of view.

My live then was perfect. I had tons of friends. I also had a wonderful boyfriend.

I had everything a girl Fennec fox would want but I was still not happy.

**Me: Sorry that this isn't that long.**

**Sheena: and please no FLAMES! (because they hurt)**


	2. Transformation

**Sheena: Emily does not own anything, exept the idea.**

**Me: hey that's my line. D:**

**Sheena: hehehehehehe. Emily also wants you to R&R.**

**Me: Again she's stealing my lines. D:**

**Sheena: but you still love me.**

**Me: yeah your my best friend.**

**Sheena: ok on with the fic.**

**Me: again my line.**

Chapter 1

So after school one day I was walking in the park. I saw some strange figure. That was 5'6", had fur on its head, wore some kind of cloth with an "R" on its body, and it talked in a weird language. Well it saw me and took out a net launcher. It shot a net at me. It walked over and picked up the net it used to catch me. I struggled a bit. The creature poked something into my body and it made be get knocked out.

**Time Break:**

When I woke up I was in a cage with a strange looking fox dog thing. The fox thing woke up and said, "What's your name?" I said, " My name is Eve. What kind of fox are you? What is your name?" The fox answered, "My name is Ryan and I'm an Eevee. What are you?" I said, "I'm a Fennec fox and what's an Eevee?" Ryan said, "An Eevee is a type of Pokémon. It's like a Fennec fox, but we can evolve into 7 different types of Pokémon." I said, "Wow! Do you think I will be turned into an Eevee?" Ryan said, "You probably will cause I've seen other's like you go in that room over there and when they come out they are like me."

Then the creature with the "R" on its chest came out and took me into that room. I was put on a table with a lot of beakers around it. The creature again poked me with something that put me to sleep. When I woke up this time I was in a glass tube full with water and I had a breathing thing. I also had sticky pad things all over me. I was curious on what was going on. I started looking around the room I was in. I saw a mirror and staring back at me was an Eevee just like the one out there. The Eevee looking at me was ME! I had long, narrow ears. I had tanner fur. I also had white fluff around my neck. I looked like that Eevee out in the cage except the tip of my tail was red. I looked on the table next to the mirror and saw some gems. The gems were beautiful.

Just then something made me black out. I woke like 2 or 3 hours later in a cage with those strange gems. There were 7 gems. It was like each gem was one of the colors of the rainbow. I touched one and I felt a huge amount of energy go into my body. I saw my paw glow yellow. I pointed it at on of the bars of the cage. The yellow energy busted the cage open. I thought I could take these gems and use them to help people. So, I took the gems and they disappeared into my body.

With the energy in my body I felt invincible. I leapt out of the cage. I ran though the building and I saw that Eevee I saw earlier, so I though I would free him. I ran to the cage and leapt on to the table. He saw me and said," How did you get out?" I said," I used these" I showed him the gems. Then they went back into my body. He sat there with big eyes. He said, "Whoa that was so cool!" I told him to stand back. I held out my paw and it glowed yellow. I pointed it at the cage and shot a yellow beam from my paw. It busted the cage. Ryan steps out of the cage and says to me, "Thank you!"

We started to run toward the exit, but the creature with the R on its chest came and tried to stop us. It pulled out a round ball and threw it in that air. Out of that ball a red beam came out and form in the shape of a Golbat. The Golbat said, "You will not escape from here alive!" I said, "I beat can beat you in one hit. With all this power I have it should be easy." The Golbat used Bite on Ryan. I jumped in front of Ryan and used Sand Attack, which blinded Golbat. While Golbat was blinded, I used the move I called Chaos Paw. It hit Golbat with extreme power. Golbat was knocked out.

Ryan and I made a dash toward the door. I said, " Ryan use Quick Attack to get there faster." So we both used Quick Attack. We made it out the door. I wondered if me changing into an Eevee would affect anything at home. I told Ryan that he could come live with me. So we made our way to my house. When we got there the door was locked. I knocked on the door and my mom came to the door. I yelled, " Mom, its Eve." She was like, "Eve? What happened to you and who is this fox?" I said, "Let us come in and I will tell you."

She let us come in and sit down. I told my family everything that happened to me. That I was changed into a Pokémon called an Eevee. I showed them the gems I found. My little sister wanted to touch them so I let her. They didn't do anything to her though like they did to me. My mom asked then, " So who is this Eevee that you brought with you?" I said, "Oh, this is Ryan, I met him inside the one cage I was in."

**Sheena: Emily wants you to have no FLAMES**

**Me: Sheena what did i just get done telling you about stealing my lines.**

**Sheena: sorry Emily.  
><strong>


	3. Broken Heart

**Sheena: -sneaks into room- Emily does not own anything, except the Idea.**

**Taylor: And Emily wants you to R&R.**

**Me: -comes into room- hi guys wat u doing -sees the camera. the anger sign goes above my head-**

**Me(again): Sheena Taylor what are you doing?**

**Taylor & Sheena both: Nothing.**

**Me: Were you taking my lines again?**

**Taylor & Sheena both: Maybe**

**Me: -grabs random club with Edward Elric's head on it- :D**

**Sheena: We're did u get that club?**

**Me: Jen gave it to me.**

**Jen: -pops up the window- on with the fic. :3**

**Me: Jen!**

Chapter 2

The next mourning, Ryan and I were going to go back to school. I was going to tell them that Ryan was a friend of the family. We were walking to school when I saw my boyfriend, John. I ran up to him and said "John! Oh my god! You do not know how much I've missed you." John said, "Um who are you?" I was shocked and said, "John! It's me, Eve. I look different I know, but I'm still the same fox on the inside." John said, "Oh! Hi Eve. Where were you the past few days and who is this fox?" I said, "This is Ryan. He's a friend of the family. And were I was… well that's a long story. I can tell you later if you want." John said, "Um, I can't I have to go somewhere." I knew he wasn't telling me the truth, but I let him slide. He asked, "What kind of fox are you, Ryan?" Ryan said, "I'm a Pokémon called Eevee and that's what Eve is too."

We walked into the school and everyone was looking at me weird. I went to look for my best friend, who was an exchange student from a school called Pikachu Prime. Her name was Sarah the Pikachu. Sarah had a black stripe on her tail. Her tail was in the shape of a thunderbolt. She had 2 red circles on her cheeks. She also had on the top of her ears are black spots. She has brown at the base of her tail and 2 brown stripes on her back. She was all yellow, too. I saw her talking to Mrs. Dingo. I walked up to her and said, "Hello Mrs. Dingo, Hi Sarah!" Sarah was like, "Eve, is that you? What happened to you?" I said, " It's a long story, but I will tell you later at lunch, but right now I have something to ask you." Sarah said, "Ok Eve. See ya later Mrs. Dingo." Mrs. Dingo said, "You too Sarah."

**Time break:**

Sarah and I walked to somewhere were no one would ever follow us to, The Down Stairs Girls Bathroom. It was there were we stopped to talk. I asked her, "Has John been doing been doing anything lately?" Sarah looked at me sadly and said, "When you didn't come to school for that week, we all thought you ether moved or got killed by something. So, John went looking for a new girlfriend. He started hanging out with Courtney." Courtney is this girl Arctic fox that loves John. She's been trying to steal him from me for ages. I looked at her with disbelief. I took a look out the door of the bathroom and saw John with Courtney, kissing her. I fell to the ground in sadness. I said to Sarah, " I can't believe it. Sarah, am I still the most popular?" Sarah replyed, " No, that spot was also taken by Courtney. I'm so sorry Eve." She gave me a hug and I started to cry on her shoulder.

I walked out of the bathroom to see John still kissing Courtney. I yell, "John! How could you!" He stops and says, " Oh, Eve, I didn't see you there. How long have you been watching?" I say, " Long enough to learn that you have been cheating on me. It's over, John. Go and be happy with fucking Courtney." I stormed off after I said that. After I was far away from him, I fell to the ground and started to cry my eyes out. It was Mr. Red, the guidance counselor, who first saw me on the ground. He came to me and said, " Are you ok miss… miss?" I looked up at him and said, " Miss Eve. I changed over the week I was gone. My boyfriend also changed."

**Jen: Emily wants you to know that Edward Elric is hot.**

**Me: Jen that is not the right line.**

**Jen: She also wants you to know that there is no need for Flames.**

**Me: There we go.  
><strong>


End file.
